Once Upon a Dream (Olivia, Angel version)
What the Goodie Gang members didn't realize was that Angel was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her ballet flats. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. Lil' Urle had just finished bathing himself when he heard the amazing singing. He wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Angel, a friend to Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, his other three brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, Spike, and all the Pokémon of the Viridian Forest. She had came back to the forest. Lil' Urle flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Reverend Zachariah, and Tyrone came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. Zachariah sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave Zachariah a kiss on the head and let him fly off. After a while, Jim Crow, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle began to wake Dumbo, Timothy, and the Pokemon. Zachariah went to a hollowed log and woke up Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Tyrone woke up Spike. Spike saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up Sunset Shimmer. Spike then pushed Sunset Shimmer out of her home and off the tree. Sunset Shimmer stretched out her legs to land softly in Angel's arms as she and Sunset Shimmer sang together. Then, Flash Sentry leapt down to her majestically and he, Sunset Shimmer, and Dorothy all sang together. Then Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Flash Sentry, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and all of the Pokémon followed Angel as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, an Old English boy mouse was strolling through the woods riding on a unicorn pony. The Old English boy mouse has tan fur, curvy ears, thin black eyebrows, a dark red heart-shaped nose, and a small white bucktooth. There were pink ear innards. And his eyes were the perfect color of blue. He was dressed in a dark red T-shirt with scarlet red lining and navy blue denim jeans with cuffs that were rolled up to his ankles. On his feet were teal blue socks and white sneakers with matching laces, soles, and toes, there was a red jacket worn open over his shirt, and a light brown English cap on his head. His name was Norman Frierson, the young prince, and he was now a big boy. The unicorn pony was a white one with a white coat, a Cutie Mark that consists of an indigo shield with a magenta shine on it and three powder blue stars above, aqua eyes, and a blue, navy blue, and aqua mane and tail. His name was Shining Armor. He agreed to take care of Norman and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Shining Armor, Norman heard Angel's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Norman could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Shining Armor noticed Norman stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, Norman?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Shining Armor? Beautiful!" said Norman. "Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go." said Shining Armor. Norman only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Norman stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Norman. "Uh-uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Shining Armor. "Oh, come on!" said Norman. "Not a chance!" said Shining Armor. Then an idea popped in Norman's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Shining Armor with a sly smile. "Would you do it for an extra bucket of oats?" asked Norman with a sly look. Shining Armor stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Norman began to smile more. He knew that the dragon would do anything for an extra bucket of oats. It worked everytime. "And a few...carrots?" asked Norman with a sly look. Then Shining Armor smiled with more interest. "Well, alright." said Shining Armor, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Norman, as he and Shining Armor raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Shining Armor was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Norman stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Next time,... I should... slow down... a bit" said Shining Armor, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Norman, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Shining Armor started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Norman listened to where it was. "It's that way!" said Shining Armor, as he ran off, carrying Norman on his back. "Good hearing, Shining Armor!" said Norman. As Shining Armor ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Norman crashed into the same big tree branch that Shining Armor avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Norman, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Shining Armor heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the mouse lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "You alright, Norman?" asked Shining Armor. Then he removed the wet hat from Norman's head as the mouse glared at him. That was when Shining Armor realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Shining Armor sheepishly. Norman just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Shining Armor. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No carrots!" said Norman. Back with Angel, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. Pikachu and Meowth were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon, Angel began to sing. Angel: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon followed Angel as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Eric's castle and Angel a.k.a. Princess Olivia's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the adopted daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Angel: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Angel deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a baby?" Then she walked away, leaving Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon confused about what she meant. Eevee walked up in front of her. "Eevee?" she asked. Angel replied to Eevee's question. "Why, Uncle Bill, Uncle Snakes, and Uncle Red. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and all of the Pokémon surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon became excited by what she said. "Eevee?" asked Eevee, eager to know along with the others. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Angel, telling her story. Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon then became more excited as she told the story. The Pidgey chirped, and Angel smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon got more excited. "And then..." said Angel. Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Angel sadly said, "...I wake up". Then Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and all of the Pokémon sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Angel. Then Pikachu noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet shoes, a jacket, and a hat, that belonged to Prince Norman, himself were hung on a tree to dry. Pikachu grabbed an acorn and tossed it to Dumbo. It bonked its head, bounced off, and bonked on Zachariah and Tyrone. Pikachu grabs another acorn and threw it at Timothy's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to Dumbo, besides Timothy because he walked over to them. Pikachu motioned them to look to where it saw them. Dumbo then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with Plusle and Minun. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Norman began to talk. "You know, Shining Armor. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that handsome thin mouse Snakes, the god of music. But she hadn't been seen for years ..." said Norman. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw Dumbo, Timothy, Zachariah, Tyrone, and the Pokémon running off with the shoes, jacket, and hat. "Norman! Look!" said Shining Armor and pointed to where they are. Norman saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Norman when he watched his clothes being taken. Then Dumbo dressed in Norman's hat and jacket approached Angel, acting all royal and magnificent. While Angel hummed tune, Dumbo whistled to her. The Scottish-British girl mouse saw Dumbo dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only a baby circus elephant in clothing, but he was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Angel. Then she walked up to him and he held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Angel: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Norman and Shining Armor approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Norman was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful Scottish-British girl mouse that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and Shining Armor looked at each other and back at Angel dancing and singing. Angel: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Angel danced, hummed, and turned around, Norman tackled the disguised elephant quietly from behind and placed himself in his place instead. But Angel still couldn't see him and sang once more. Angel: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Norman joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Angel immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Norman kept continuing. Norman: Once upon a dream Angel looked to see the elephant dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and Dumbo trumpeted dreamily. Angel turned around and saw Norman, surprising her. "Oh!" said Angel. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Norman. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Norman. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Angel. "A stranger?" asked Norman. "Mm-hmm." said Angel. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Norman. "We..we have?" asked Angel. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Norman with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Norman: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Angel couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the Old English boy mouse. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Eric's castle was on the horizon. Norman placed his arm around Angel's as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the Old English boy mouse spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Norman. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Angel. Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon were eager to hear Angel's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Angel. And she ran off, leaving Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon in shock that Angel did not tell Norman her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Norman, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Angel. "Never?" asked a confused Norman. "Well, maybe someday." said Angel. "When, tomorrow?" asked Norman. "Oh no, this evening." said Angel. "Where?" asked Norman. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Angel. So sadly, Norman watched the Scottish-British girl mouse as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Olivia Flaversham herself. Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Songs